Protecting the Wizards
by The Nomadic Ruler
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai are now in Hogwarts protecting the students as the school hosts the Twiwizard Tournament. The ninjas will have to deal with crazy teachers, Death Eaters wanting their blood, and teenage girls... enough said. Rated M to be safe. Story dropped, sorry for those who liked it.
1. Start of it all

Hello, This is my story... Well to be honest, I have no idea what I am going to call it. I am writing this little Authors rant before I have even started writing the story... I am a genius right? Well, no matter what I end up calling it, I hope you enjoy.

Oh and from what little I have planned, Naruto and group are 17 and Harry and group are 14.

_ Chapter Start _

Naruto was woken up by a pounding on his apartment door. As he slid out of bed, he looked out side his window and saw it was still dark out side. "Another mission? I just got back from that A rank one yesterday!" he thought to him self.

When Naruto got to his door and opened it he found two ANBU standing there. One had a mask with a tiger face and the other a deer. The one with the deer mask looked at Naruto and told him "Sigh, we have another mission. Troublesome. Get dressed, we need to get briefed by the Hokage." And with this Tiger and Deer became puffs of smoke as they left.

Sighing Naruto closes his door, turned around, and walked to his closet to get his ANBU gear. Attaching his Kunai holster to his leg and he thought back to a year ago. The war with Akatsuki had just ended and he had been invited by the Hokage to join ANBU. As time passed he rose through the ranks and he now was a captain of a ANBU squad.

Putting on his Fox mask, he quickly grabbed a quick snack and left to go to the Hokage tower. When he got there the secretary quickly shooed him towards the Hokage's office. Not bothering knocking before he entered, Naruto had to quickly dodge the teacup thrown at him.

"Dammit Brat, just cause your a ANBU captain now does not mean you can do what ever you want!" yelled Tsunade, though she said it with a smile on her face. In the office stood Deer and Tiger silently watching.

"Aww come on Baa-chan. You know you love me!" Whined the ANBU captain.

"Sigh, can we just get this over with already?" Drawled Deer. He would have complained more but a look at Tsunade told him to do so would mean a beating.

"Will you guys take off your masks already, you know how I find it stupid to be talking to masks."

As the three ANBU took off their masks, you could clearly see the identities of the two previously unknown ANBU members. They were Sai and Shikamaru Nara.

"Your three's mission is to go to a far away school and guard it for the next year."

Before she could continue Naruto interrupted her to yell"WAIT WHAT? We are babysitting some kids? We are ANBU! We kill people and defend our county, not babysit some ki-" Naruto was stopped from his rant by a inkwell slamming into his head, which caused Naruto to fly out the open window.

When Naruto finally climbed back in to the office, Tsunade explained the mission in more detail.

"Yes you will be guarding the school but it is not a normal school. Its a school of wizards. They are like us as they use inner energies to power there abilities, although they use sticks they call wands to focus them. They are having a dangerous event at the school and are worried about anything happening. They had a terrorist attack at one of their sports events."

"When do we leave?" asked Sai, speaking for the first time.

"Right now" and with that Tsunade tossed Shikamaru a 3 foot long piece of rope. "Grab hold of it and it will take care of the rest."

Before they all grabbed hold of the rope, Naruto pulled out a carton of cigarettes from his pocket and gave Sai and Shikamaru one. As they all light their cigarettes with Naruto's lighter, Tsunade shook her head at their pre-mission tradition. "Just grab it already." ordered Tsunade angrily.

When all three ANBU had put their masks on, still smoking the cigarettes and everything, Tsunade spoke the portkey code words "Magically Delicious". The three ANBU felt a pull on their navels and before they knew it, they were gone. Only years of being a ninja kept them from falling to the ground when the rope had arrived at its, and there, destination. That being said, they looked like they had spent an hour in a dryer.

_Chapter End_

Short chapter? Yes, but hopefully the ones that come after will be longer :) Please tell me how it was and leave any critism. Even flames as I think I shall get some laughs on them. NomadicRuler Out.


	2. Mission Details

So I forgot to put in the last chapter, I own nothing. Not even kidding, I have twenty dollars in my wallet and that is it. So I do not own multi-million dollar things like Naruto or Harry Potter.

_ Chapter Start_

When the three ANBU finally recovered from their trip, they saw that they were now in another office. Though it did not seem to be a normal office as there were strange items laying everywhere and on the walls they had pictures... that MOVED! As trained ninja of course this did not affect them at all.

"What the hell? They are moving!" yelled the man with the Fox mask. Looking around he saw that the office was not just him and his fellow ninja, but also held two other people. They saw a old man sitting in a grand chair. Although he was sitting, the ANBU could tell he was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard. And standing next to him was a women who was tall, rather severe-looking woman.

The lady looked shocked that before her now stood three smoking and yet masked people. The man on the other hand, simply smiled at them and said "Why hello, how was the trip?"

The man with the Deer mask was the one who replied as the other two were busy staring at their new environment. "It was... troublesome. Sigh I am gonna guess that you are the one who hired us?" at the old mans nod he continued, "The guy with the Fox mask is the leader talk to him, gonna take a nap." and with that, the man sat in a chair in front of the desk and fell asleep. If you looked closely, you could see that even though he was asleep he was still smoking the cigarette.

The man with the Fox mask, hearing his name, turned from the picture he had be poking and said, "Oh hey. My name is Fox or," taking off his mask, "Naruto Uzumaki. The lazy bastard that just fell asleep is Deer or Shikamaru and the creepy guy who is drawing in the corner is Tiger or Sai."

Once again the lady was shocked, this time that the leader was just a teen, and she assumed that if he was the leader the other two were going to be around the same age. She was proven right when the leader walked over and roughly took of Shikamaru's mask(some how Shikamaru manged not to wake up and keep his cigarette) and signaled Sai to take his off.

The old man just watched this all happen with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Welcome young ones, I was expecting you to be older but I am sure you are skilled enough to handle anything that comes your way. If I may ask a question, how are you able to understand English and speak it so well? I had thought that I was going to have to put a spell on you to do so."

This time the one in the corner drawing was the one who replied "Dick-less over there," pointing at the leader of the ninja group, " made a seal for the ANBU that allows us to understand and speak any language we need to." and with that helpful comment, Sai went back to drawing.

And this was true. Six months before Naruto decided that he needed to follow in the foot steps of his father and his teacher, Jiraiya, and learn how to make seals. He had locked himself in his apartment with a pile of books on sealing and no one saw him for a month. When Naruto finally came out he had 3 seals to show for his month of solitude. One was the Language seal, another was a explosive note that did little to none damage to its surroundings and sent a shock wave that silently killed people with in 10 feet of it. The last was one he only showed to the Hokage and there was much speculation on what the third seal did.

Naruto lifted his hand up to them to show the seal. The language seal was located on the palm their hand. The seal was just a simple looking design of black swirls, looking like two whirlpools intertwined together.

"That is good to know, I would love to talk to you about your seals, but alas we have other things to do at the moment. Perhaps another time. As I am sure your Hokage told you, we would like you to guard the school and its inhabitants. A couple of weeks ago at one of our major sporting events, a group of what we call, Dark Wizards, attacked and terrorized everyone there. Because of this and the fact we are having a competition at the school this year, we would like to be safe. Oh, I have forgotten my manners. Would anyone like a lemon drop?" At the silence that followed, Dumbledore shrugged and threw one in the air catching it with his mouth.

"Wait a minute! You hired a group of Teenagers to guard the school? What were you thinking! They look like they should be attending the school not protecting it!" yelled the women who had so far been silent.

"Please don't underestimate us, we are not children. We are trained killers and have been since we we first joined the academy 10 years ago. We have experienced war and have been it the middle of it. We know what we are doing" said Naruto in a serious way that did not fit his normal goofball way.

The women was taken back that one of them talked back to her and was about to yell at him for it when the old man said, "Professor McGonagall, he is right. From what I know of their culture those masks they wear mean they are part of the elite forces of their army. Oh yes, I never introduced myself, I am Head Master Dumbledore."

"The student arrived last night and so you should try to keep out of sight until I introduce you to them tonight. Don't want to frighten them this early in the year. I am forgetting something... what was it? Ah yes, your room will be on the first floor. Come I will show you the way." With that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sai and Naruto left the office.

A few seconds later Naruto remembered they had forgotten somebody turned back so he was facing the stairs and yelled "Shika your Mom is looking for you!" From the bottom of the stairs you could hear Shikamaru scramble out of the chair he had been sleeping in and ran down the stairs. When he saw the group and Naruto's smile, he realized that he had been tricked and let out a sigh and a "Troublesome."

_Chapter End_

I am cold and wet. That is about all I can say as I finish this chapter. Maybe I should clarify why I am. Half way through writing this my girlfriend kidnapped me to go on a date, half way through it its starts pouring. The end :P Nomadic Ruler out.


	3. Meeting the School

Would like to thank everyone who as read the story so far. Also I would like to the few people who have reviewed. In case you still have not figured it out. I. Own. NOTHING.

_Chapter Start_

As Dumbledore lead the Ninja through the halls of the school, he gave helpful tips on the school, one of such was, "When ever I have lost an item, I always roam the halls eating Lemon Drops as I find it clears one's head." Can't you see why he is considered one of the greatest wizards ever?

Professor McGonagall had left the group to 'prepare for the students', but really she had left to spread the news of these teens that were somehow going to protect the school. She had decided in her mind that she would step up her game this year as those three could not possibly protect the school. "They are two young!" she thought.

Finally the group of Ninja and one slightly off his rocker Headmaster stopped at a portrait of a Geisha Girl. "I would like to introduce you to Eiko, she will be the theoretical gate keeper to your rooms." instructed Dumbledore, and to add to what he was saying the Eiko gave a small bow to the Ninjas.

"Hai, when you give me a password for the door, only those who know it will be able to enter. You may change the password at anytime you would like to." continued the Geisha girl.

The ANBU, who were still confused on how a picture was talking to them, just stared at the two with blank looks on their face. Well Naruto and Shikamaru were, Sai was not paying any attention to them and was currently painting a landscape of what appeared to be the Gates of Hell. On a semi unrelated side note , the picture looked amazing in a creepy kinda way.

When Naruto had finally processed what was happening, he quickly gave Eiko a password to use. "Ramen in my tummy is yummy yummy!"

Dumbledore was shocked at the genius of the password. It was something nobody would guess on their own, it was simple and easy to memorize, it rhymed, and it was true. It is very yummy in your tummy. "Now how to get it to work for lemon drops... Once they drop, you will want my lemon drops? That could work..." he thought to himself.

Shikamaru sweat dropped at the password, which caused his cigarette to fall out of his mouth. Letting out one of his would famous "Troublesome", he searched his pockets for his carton of cigarettes.

Eiko nodded and swung open letting the group enter. At the entrance there was a large living room with a selection of couches, chairs, desks, and a fish tank in the corner with Koi in it. On the wall across from the entrance was three doors which led to three identical bedrooms.

"You may say here or explore the school until dinner, which is in an hour. Please arrive on time so I may introduce you to the children and the rest of the facility. Ta Ta for now." And with that the santa lookalike left popping lemon drops in his mouth.

"He did not tell us where dinner was held... Why did we agree to babysitting again?" asked Shikamaru as he lounged against one of the couches.

"Well you took it to get away from your mother, Temari, Ino, and Tsunade. Sai took it cause its a mission and it might give him something bad ass to draw. And I did to get away from the council, they are still trying to force me to give them things from my fathers house and I am tired of them." Said a suddenly serious Naruto.

The thing about Naruto is that him being a idiot was mostly an act to get people to underestimate him.  
He is silly and carefree at times but most of the time it is an act. After years of doing it the only ones who can tell if it is fake or not are Sai, Shikamaru, and Tsunade. Also when Jiraiya was alive he could tell.

"And as to how we will find the dinner hall, I already have my clones roaming the halls. Later you guys should go and get familiar with the school or get one of my clones to show your asses around."

"I have some of my ink rats scouting already..." Sai did not even bother looking up from his painting to say those few words.

Shikamaru got up from the couch and started walking out the door with his hands in his pockets, "Eh, I think I am gonna go look for a good place to go cloud watching. Do me a favor and send a clone if you need me."

"Yea yea, you lazy bastard"

Two hours later our three favorite trained killers were watching in the shadows as the students sat at the four grand tables and talked to each other as they waited for the food to be served. Silence suddenly rang through the hall as the headmaster stood up from his seat.

Naruto leaned over to Shikamaru and whispered, "For a crazy bastard he has certainly manged to do a good job getting the students to respect him."

"Yea, reminds me of a certain blond I know."

"Who? Oh... you bastard."

"Well except the headmaster has respect while you don't." Seeing Naruto's scowl Shikamaru let out a small smirk" Now shush he is talking now." and with that their conversation ended. Well the seal note Naruto put on Shikamaru's back that knocked him out helped to.

"As you are aware this year we will be holding the legendary Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts. In two weeks the two other schools will be joining us. The event is chalk full of danger so as a precaution I have hired three elite ninjas to help guard the school from anything that may happen."

At the mention of ninjas, the silence that had previously been in the hall was shattered like a pane of pass that had met a hammer. All around people started talking about what they "knew" about ninjas.

"I hear they are barbaric."

"Yea I heard that to, but I thought they died out years ago."

"He brought muggles to guard the tournament?"

"Can they even speak English?"

"Didn't your parents tell you not to speak about people behind their backs?" Startled the students looked up towards the teachers table and saw three men in masks standing there, Shikamaru had woken up during Dumbledore's speech. The man in the middle with what appeared to be a fox mask was the one who spoke. "Could have at least met us before you talked about us, tends to make it easier to gossip."

"Well spoken Fox. As I am sure most of you have guessed these are the ninja I mentioned. Fox is the leader of them and his companions are Deer and Tiger. They will have the powers of a teacher, and are to punish students as they see fit. If I was you I would try not to make them mad as their powers are as strong if not stronger then ours. The-"

One blond student wearing a green tie interrupted the Crazy Old Bastar- I mean um...- headmaster, "Come on, how can they have any powers, they are not wizards therefore they are muggles! Why not get people who can actually do something? My father will be hearing about this."

Fox looked at him for a second before he broke out in laughter. "Haha kid your funny. If I wanted to I could kill everyone in this room before anyone knew what happened. Shit, Tiger could do it with out doing more then drawing and Deer with could with his shadow. And you might want to look behind you for an example."

The student must have pulled a muscle at the speed he spun around. Behind him stood Fox playing with a kunai, "Why hello there." Then further shocking the non ninjas he went up in a poof.

"Did you really have to show of? You have been here for less then a day and you have broken two suits of armor and just threatened to kill everyone that we are getting paid to guard... I will never know how you got to captain..." sighed Shikamaru as he pulled out a cigarette from his kunai pouch ignoring the looks he was getting.

"Aww come on, I did not threaten them I just stated that we could do it, there is a difference... I think at least. And those suits were asking for it! They were moving weirdly... Brought back memories of that one mission where I got stuck in a castle that was empty besides the hundreds of suits of armors..." Naruto shivered and the whole hall sweat dropped.

Dumbledore continued on as if nothing had happened,"So if you see anything wrong or need to report something, you may tell of of them and they will handle it. Did I miss anything?"

This was directed at the ninjas. Deer spoke up and asked, "Is it okay if we take off our masks, its a pain to keep it on and smoke at the same time. " At Dumbledore's nod the two of the three ninja slid off their masks and slid it into a hook that made it hang on their pant legs.

The students and the teachers who had not been told how young they were where shocked to see that Deer and Fox looked to be seventeen, not even old enough to be out of Hogwarts. Tiger had kept his on has he rarely ever took it of.

"Well I do believe that is it for announcements. Tuck in your napkins cause here comes the food!" and with a over the top flourish food appeared on the plates in the center of the tables.

_Chapter End_

What you think? Please leave a review and tell me :) The forth chapter may take 2-3 days to write as I am getting sick so don't worry if there is not a new chapter till maybe Saturday or Sunday. Nomadic Ruler has left the building.


	4. Toast vs Bagels

Well, even sick and having personal problem I writing this hoping I have it up on Sunday as I said I would. Would like to thank all those who are favoriting, reviewing and alerting the story.

_Chapter Start_

The next morning Naruto and Sai were leaving their living room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Shikamaru had decided to forgo food and instead sleep in like the lazy bastard he is. Standing outside talking to Eiko was a teen girl. The girl looked to be fourteen and had brown bushy hair. The strange part was the two girls were conversing in fluent Japanese.

Because Naruto and Sai opened the door that is Eiko's painting, the two girls conversation was interrupted. The bushy haired girl's mouth was stopped half way open as she stood there momentary shocked at their appearance. Once she manged to collect her self she introduced her self.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger. I was wondering if I could ask you about what being a ninja is like. I find it so fascinating and there was not much in the school library about them. I spent most of the night trying to scrape as much information as I could but all I could find was just mentions that ninjas are very rare and if one is met, the person should run around and run away." This was all said in one breathe.

"Er... Nice to meet you to. Sigh I guess you can ask me questions, just do it after I get some food." Then Naruto turned to Sai and told him, " Feel free to do what you want, just have some of your drawings spread out looking for any trouble."

"Aye aye Dickless." Then Sai turned into a puddle of ink and was gone.

"Bah! You would think after years of knowing him and with me now being his captain he would stop calling me that! Next time he does, he will feel the wrath of Naru-" quickly stopping himself from yelling out his real name in front of Hermione, "I mean um... Fox."

Hermione choose to be quite and simply followed Naruto, her head filling with what questions she was going to ask the blond ninja. When they arrived at the Great Hall, she led him to the table on the right. She sat down by a skinny boy with glasses and a redhead who was at the moment devouring the food in front of him.

She motioned at the boy who looked like he was now licking his plate, "Ignore Ron, he is impossible if there is food within ten feet. And this is Harry Potter."

Said boy gave Naruto a slight wave,"Hi. How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"'

Naruto replied as he put jelly on a bagel,"Well, it is a lot different then where I come from that is for sure. Your casle is very large and my clones have gotten lost multiple times. Kinda fun to view the memories of them begging the paintings for help. One of them even started to have a panic attack before it remembered it your just pop away."

"Wait how can you get their memories? They can't be physical things and it is impossible to transfter memories from one thing to another. They would have to be illusions you made. That anything else would break so many laws of science." This would have continued on had not Harry stopped Hermione.

"And transforming objects into other objects is not 'impossible'? And how about making things hover? Pretty sure that breaks the laws of gravity. Hermione, basically our whole lives are impossible to most laws of science." Letting out a small laugh he then turned to Naruto and said, "Can you do me a favor?" At Naruto's nod he continued, "Make a clone and have it toss me a piece of toast, that way it proves its a physical thing."

"Sure but why toast? Why not have it poke her arm or throw food at one of the teachers?"

"Well that would work also, but I am hungry and toast sounds really good right now" answerd Harry with a smirk.

Laughing Naruto made a quick hand sign and then suddenly with a small cloud of smoke, there were two Narutos sitting there. "Think am gonna like you." said the original as the copy tossed a piece of toast at Harry before popping away in a cloud of smoke. "Enough prove for you?"

Hermione was speechless at what she had just seen. The man she knew as Fox had just broken more laws of science then she could count. He made a physical being who had a mind of its own. And then he made is disappear, with what seemed to be a mental command, gaining all of the clones memories. She then proceeded to do what any normal person would do, she passed out.

When Hermione had recovered she realized that Naruto had not proven that he receives his clones memories, and had simply proven that they are physical beings. She turned to Naruto and Harry who were in a conversation about whether toast or bagels were the superior breakfast food, Naruto on bagel's side and Harry on toast's side. Around the two were Gryffindors who watched their debate with interest.

"Fox, you only proved that your clones are physical beings not that you receive their memories. How do I know that you are just saying that you do?" Hermione said, thinking that she would at least restore some sanity to what she knew. What she seemed to have forgotten was that she was a witch and that single fact broke close to or as many laws of science as Naruto did.

"Sigh, Harry we will have to put this argument on hold for a while." Naruto then proceeded to make a clone and told Hermione,"Go take the clone somewhere and tell it something I could not know about you. That work with you?" He receive a nod from the bushy haired girl and then as he watched her leave he pulled out a pack of cigarette and offered one to the first year near him. When the first year reached over to grab one he pulled the pack away and stuck his tongue out. "I do have some shame you know."

After a minute Hermione came back and gave Naruto the okay to dispel the clone."Could you have told him anything lamer, I mean you tell him your favorite book? Not even what color your panties are? I would have to guess green by the way..." Naruto had to quickly duck under the table as Hermione tried swinging at him in anger, the only thing that held her back was Harry, Ron haven gotten bored and fallen asleep.

"Now now, no need to kill me. Was just a harmless joke." Naruto was searching for a way out of the trouble he was in quickly remembered why he was here in the first place."If you don't kill me I will answer any five questions you have."

Hermione quickly stopped struggling sat down and fired off her first question,"When did you become a ninja?"

"Well I joined the academy when I was six, and I graduated at 12. So your choice to pick when you count as beginning."

"What is with the mask you were wearing yesterday? Is it tradition or part of the uniform?"

"Both in a way. The masks show that we are part of ANBU, the elite ninja of our village. If we are on duty back home or on short to medium length missions, we are required to wear the mask. Though if it is a long mission, like this one, we are allowed to pick if we wear it as long as the person who hired us is okay with it."

"Have... you ever... killed someone?" At this question everyone stopped pretending they were not ease dropping and the whole hall, even the teachers, stopped what they were doing to listen in.

"Yes." Naruto's one word answer shocked the hall. He had just admitted to killing a person. He had not tried to denie it in any way, shape, or form.

"How old were you when... it happened?" was Hermione's fourth question.

"My first kill? I was on my three year training trip with my sensei Jiraiya and in one town we went to was being harassed by bandits. That was my first time, pretty sure I was either twelve or thirteen. How about you two?"

At first the students were confused about who he was talking about but then they looked at where Naruto was looking and saw the other two ANBU smoking as they leaned against a nearby wall. Deer was in his pajamas still while Tiger was still in is ANBU outfit.

Deer put out his cigarette on the wall, much to the dismay of the teachers, and said,"During the Invasion when I was holding back that group of ninjas for you. I did not know I had killed one until Asuma told me later that day. I was Twelve.

"Eight." Was all that Sai said.

"Danzo's orders?" asked Naruto and he got a slight nod from Sai.

"How could they let you risk your lives and kill? You were kids at the time! Hell you still should not be killing people at your age! Why wouldn't you let the adults do it and have a normal childhood?" asked/yelled Hermione. How could adults let kids take peoples lives? That's stealing their childhood from them!

"For our village we will do anything, even laying our lives on the line. We chose this life our self when we joined the Academy. I won't count that as a question so you have one more."

"What are your real names?" was her last question.

"Sigh I am getting the feeling that your going to be a pain. My name is Shikamaru Nara."

Sai said nothing and instead drew 3 ink snakes that spelled out 'Sai' on the wall. Harry wondered if parseltounge would work on them and tried it out, getting strange looks. It worked as the three snakes slithered up to him and curled them around him. Well they did until Sai released the justu causing ink to go all over Harry's clothes. Lucky for Harry the ink slowly disappeared from his ropes.

"Who am I?" asked Naruto at Hermione's nod he continued, but this time with a super deep voice,"YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE! MAHAHA!" It then proceeded to take Naruto five minutes to stop his giggling to finally give his name,"Its Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

_Chapter End_

Whoop whoop I did it, I am keeping my promise. I would like to thank 777angeloflove for reviewing the last chapter as she was the only one who reviewed it, may you feast on cookies all of your life :P. Please review as it encourages me to write more and faster. NomadicRuler Out


End file.
